criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
The secret of the wound
The secret of the wound The first wikia case by FreddieP This is first case of FreddieP's criminal case and it's Economy District. Case background The victim was a female prostitute named Ida Banks, who was found dead outside her sister's house with half of her neck slashed. The killer turned out to be her personal psychologist named Amy Johnson. Ida had just been visiting her sister when one of her customers named Gabriel Johnson called her and threatened her for not letting him use her, and when that happened she felt scared. So she called her psychologist and asked her to come. As the psychologist was scared and suffered from paranoia, she took an axe with her, and when she arrived, she saw a man walking away after kissing Ida, and when Amy asked who it was and got the answer, she got mad because the man kissing her was her husband, Gabriel Johnson, so she swung the axe against her and nearly chopped her head off, but the victim eventually died from blood loss. At court, Amy was sentenced to 20 years of jail, visiting the jail psychologist regulary. Amy also lost her psychologist license. Victim *Ida banks (Found on the street with half of her neck slashed) Murder weapon *Bloody axe Killer *Amy Johnson Suspects Suspect Profile *The suspect chews gum Suspect Appearance *The Suspect is blonde Suspect Profile *The suspect chews gum Suspect Appearance *The suspect is blonde Suspect Profile *The suspect chews gum Suspect Appearance *The suspect is blonde Suspect Profile *The suspect chews gum Suspect Appearance *The suspect is blonde Suspect Profile *The suspect chews gum Killer's profile *The killer chews gum *The killer is blonde *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer is 42 years old *The killer is a female Killer's profile picture Crime scenes *Street *Bench *Victim's apartment *Desk *Bar *Bar table Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate street (Clues: Victim's body, torn note, Phone) *Autopsy the victims body (18:00:00) (Attribute: The killer chews gum) *Talk to the victim's sister (SP: Mary-Lynn chews gum) *Examine phone (Result: Unlocked phone) *Analyze unlocked phone (00:30:00) (Attribute: The killer is blonde) *Examine torn note (Result: Contact note) *Decode contact note (Result: Number) *Analyze number (00:30:00) *Talk to Amy Johnson about the victim (SP: Amy chews gum) *Investigate Victim's apartment (Clues: Handbag) *Examine handbag (Result: Faded note) *Examine faded note (Result: "Remember to... note") *Talk to Monica Smith about the victim (SP: Monica Smith chews gum) *Unlock chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: *See what the victim's sister wants *Investigate bar (Clues: Credit card, Bloody axe) *Examine bloody axe (Result: Blood sample) *Analyze blood sample (Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine credit card (Result: Card number) *Analyze card number (03:00:00) *Talk to the victims financial advisor (SP: Anna chews gum) *See what Amy wants *Talk to Gabriel Johnson (SP: Gabriel chews gum) *Investigate Desk (Clues: Bills) *Examine bills (Result: Unpaid bills) *Analyze unpaid bills (00:30:00) *Talk to Anna again *Investigate bar table (Clue: Victims wallet) *Examine Victims wallet (Result: Unknown substance) *Analyze unknown substance (06:00:00) (Attribute: Killer is 42 years old) *Unlock chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: *Investigate street (Clue: white note) *Examine white note (Result: Prostitution money transfer note) *Examine prostitution money transfer note (Result: Phone number) *Analyze phone number (00:30:00) *Talk to Monica about the victim's prostitution *Talk to Gabriel Johnson *Talk to Amy Johnson *Investigate bench (Clue: Pack of gum) *Examine pack of gum (Result: Chewed gum) *Examine chewed gum (Result: Saliva) *Analyze saliva (03:00:00) (Attribute: The Killer is a female) *Arrest killer *Unlock additional investigation (2 stars) Additional investigation: *See what Mary-Lynn wants *Investigate victim's apartment (Clue: Necklace) *Give the necklace back to Mary-Lynn (Reward: Burger) *See what Anna Stone wants *Investigate bar (Clue: Portfolio) *Give her portfolio back to Anna (Reward: Banker suit) *Check up on Gabriel *Investigate street (Clue: Cocaine kit) *Examine cocaine kit (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze fingerprints (03:00:00) *Arrest Gabriel for drug use (Reward: 50 XP) *Investigate next case (No stars)